Diesel engines have been in widespread use for many decades. BOSCH® P series fuel injection pumps (e.g., P-7100, P-8500, etc., commonly known as “P pumps”) have been utilized by a variety of engine manufacturers over the years for use in a wide range of vehicles and equipment (e.g., automotive, industrial, agricultural, marine, power generation, etc.). These fuel pumps have a reputation for durability and can be tunable for high performance. One common performance enhancement is to modify a fuel plate (also known as a fuel stop plate or a cam plate) of the fuel pump, which affects the amount of fuel the pump can deliver at a given engine speed by providing a mechanical limit or stop. Thus, modifying a “profile” of the fuel plate can have a dramatic effect on performance.